Kunai
by Kirbyhammer100
Summary: Follow the life of a poocheyena who learns about fighting, friendship, and love. He then starts to fall in love with a vulpix who hates him. Will she ever like him?
1. Prologue: captured

**Yes, I know. Another story? I have 2 in the making already. Dark okami might not be a full story, so just in case, I'm making this. Welcome to kunai.**

**Kunai**

**Prologue**

**captured**

The last thing I remember before being captured, was setting off into the world. Hi. I'm kunai. A strange name I know. My parents made it spelled differently then the actual word for who-knows why. It was originally kuni. Enough with the names and what-not. I'm a poocheyena. A pokemon. I was exploring the world before I was captured. My parents set me free into the world. And now look at me. I'm in some sort of device called a pokeball. At least, that's what my trainer called it. I can see through my pokeball. My trainer, who I now know as drake, started to call me out of my pokeball.

"Hello" drake said. "I'm drake. I knew that, but he must not know I do. "These are my other freinds." He then grabbed three pokeballs and threw them up in the air. Out came a gallade, a zoroark, and a vulpix. I stared wide-eyed at the vulpix. She was amazing! She was like angels calling down on me.

"H-hi." I said to her. "I'm kunai." She turned her head away from me refusing to look at me. "W-what is it?" I said. "Idiot," she said. "WHAT!" I screamed! I was heartbroken. "What is it?" He asked me. I knew he couldn't understand so I didn't answer. "Don't worry," he said. "My gallade can speak to me using telepathy. He can tell me what's wrong." "Well," I said, not fully trusting him. "I kinda like vulpix and she called me an idiot. And my name is kunai." "Okay," he said. "Nice to meet you kunai. Vulpix, don't call him an idiot." My mouth dropped open. He was serious! I guess it's a good thing that he can understand me.

"Come on guys," he said. Let's go home."

**Hope you like it. I hope to do better with this story then with my other stories. Like always, please R&R.**


	2. The journey almost begins

**Yeah, I'm here. I have a lot of stories in progress, so please don't get angry if I don't update one of my stories soon. Anyway, the new chapter of kunai is here. Please R&R. Like always.**

**Kunai**

**Chapter 1**

**The journey almost begins**

I was brought back to drake's "home". I guess that home means den. "Your darn right," the gallade said to me, for the first time. "Did you read my mind?" I said to him. "Yes. So?" He said. "Creep," I mumbled.

"I'm uso. And you are kunai," he said. "Yes," I said.

I decided to meet everyone. I went to say hi to vulpix. "Hi," I said to her. "I'm kunai." "I know," she said. Her voice sounded like angels coming down from heaven and giving me energy to live life. "So what's your name?" I said to her. She frowned. "Sunny," she said. I loved her name. I loved her eyes. I loved her. I- wait what? I-I feel that way? I blushed, and went to meet the zororoark. "Hi. What's your name?" I asked it. "Roark," it said. His voice was scratchy, but calm. "You stay away from my sunshine you hear me?" his almost calming voice turned angry. "Stay away," he said. I backed away a little, being scared of his angry expression. "Welcome to home everybody!" Drake said.

I walked inside. It was sort of like a cabin, but was bigger. I decided to look around, but drake stopped me. "Here is your room," he said. He pointed to a small opening in the door. "It's called a poke door," he said. I went through it and saw a lot. I saw a fluffy thing. I walked over to it. I jumped on it. It was so soft! I was so tired from all the walking we did. So I decided to take a rest.

I decided to get up once I woke up. I looked out the window to see drake and the others fighting. Why are they fighting? I decided to check it out.

"Hey kunai!" Drake said. "Ready to battle?" "Battle?" I Knew wild pokemon would fight for dens or for mates. But what does drake fight for? "Praise," uso said. "Whenever drake wins a battle with one of us, he gets prize money and praise from the other tranier. Like a complement. For example, "you are really strong!" so drake fights for praise. And metal items he calls "badges". I've still never figured out what those do." I nodded taking this all in. So apparently, he fights for honor. That makes sense, I guess. I wondered what badges we have in the unova region. That's for drake to find out right? "Yes," uso said. Man that guy is creepy.

"So kunai," drake said, "Do you want to battle?

"Sure," I said. "Uso," drake said. Uso looked at drake for a moment, then he looked away.

"Alright then kunai, you'll be battling uso. "Okay," I said not fully realizing what I had to do. Right when I did, uso smashed into me. I snarled, then used bite. Uso dodged, then he gathered energy up in his fist. He ran at me with a focus punch. I jumped to the side just barely dodging uso's attack.

I howled, then used headbutt. I rammed into uso, dead on. I then used bite an his arm. That hit too, but I stuck to uso's arm. He flipped his arm over and over again until finally I fell off. I howled again, raising my attack and went for dark pulse, a move my dad taught me. I charged up dark energy in my mouth, and shot it at uso. He used psyco cut to cut my dark pulse in half. It hit uso, but didn't do much damage.

He charged up energy, this time in his palms, and used aura sphere. I didn't have much time to dodge. So I used dark pulse to counter it. They hit each other, mine stopped, but uso's kept going. It hit me, dead on and I fainted.

I opened my eyes, slightly, still not fully adjusting to the light. I looke around to see drake, Uso, Roark, and sunny watching me get up. "Looks like we had a fierce battle, eh?" Uso said. "Yeah," I said. "Kunai," drake began, "you need to get some rest. You had a good battle with uso, but you didn't win. I should of stopped it once it got serious. I'm sorry," he said. I looked at sunny. "Why did you continue to fight, even if you know you couldn't win?" She said. This surprised me when I didn't talk to her first. "My dad, a mightyena, told me never to give up. He told me to stay strong, in even the toughest of situations. So I never back down, no matter the opponent," I said.

"Just like... No never mind. You have potential, but you need to be stronger than that to impress me," she said. She closed her eyes and looked away. "Humph," she said. I smiled, knowing that someday she'll open up to me. "So drake," I said, "when are we leaving?" Uso reapeated this to drake. "Almost, we have to wait till' tomorrow," he said. I closed my eyes and lied down. Tomorrow would be the day.

**So this was the first chapter. Please R&R like always. I worked hard on this chapter. So please R&R.**


	3. A visitor from the past

**Now I know this is going to ruin the mood because I posted a you never can change chapter and, well, it's not good to ruin everything. I will leave you hanging because the new chapter for you never can change comes out next week. Shoot me. I mean don't shoot me. You can't, because I'm on the Internet... you know what, screw it.**

**Kunai**

**chapter 2**

**a visitor from the past**

I woke up still kind of shaken up by the battle, but better than before. I jumped of my bed only to notice that the pain was still there. I staggered up to my feet and walked into another room. I noticed that sunny was in that room. I was about to say hi when I noticed that she was crying. I didn't know why so I was going to ask her when uso appeared. "No," he said. "It's best we leave her alone." "Why?" I asked. Uso pointed to something in her right paw.

It was a picture of a male liepard.

"What is she crying about?" I asked. "Brandon," he said. "Come," uso said.

He started walking. I followed. "Brandon was a great fighter. A liepard. He was close to sunny. I will give you the information physically," he said.

Suddenly, memories flowed through my mind. It was sort of like a flashback, but I was seeing all of it. All of these memories.

_Flashback_

_It was a bright and sunny day. Sunny the vulpix was walking with her friend, Brandon the liepard._

_Sunny nuzzled into his cheek. The one on his face. He licked her cheek. The one on her face. She loved him more than anything. He loved her too. One day, they were out in the field. Brandon and sunny would run out into the field with the other pokemon to have races. Drake was preparing breakfast while the pokemon played around. Drake was almost ready for his journey. But for now, he wasn't ready. So he would go out in the field to make it seem like they were out on the journey._

_Everyday was the same. Except today._

_Today the pokemon were battling a huge mightyena. "Drake!" Uso said psychically to drake. "Oh no!" Drake said. "Uso use focus blast!" "No," the mightyena said. "Shadow lock." They couldn't move when he said that. "Aghhh!" Drake said. He couldn't move either. The only person or pokemon that could move was Brandon. "Why are you attacking us?" Brandon said. The mightyena smirked._

_"Prey," he said. "No... No!" Brandon said. He used fake out on the mightyena. The mightyena still moved. "Hilarious," it said. "Take me," Brandon suddenly said. "Kill me. Eat me. You can kill me if you let my friends live on."Deal," the mightyena said. He released them, and ate Brandon. He ripped out his heart, then ripped into it. He licked his lips and ate the rest of Brandon. Blood was every where. "Brandon!" Sunny screamed._

_Drake then vowed to get his hands on a poocheyena._

**_End of flashback_**

"It all makes sense now," I said. I then noticed drake walked in the room. "Ready to go?" He said. "Sure," I said, ready for anything. I couldn't wait.

By the way, or btw, ^ means the time between a section now.

Also, uso means lies.

Drake rushed us out the door. I was guessing that he was exited too.

I think I now know why sunny was mad at me all the time. I was a poocheyena. The pre-evovled form of mightyena.

While we were walking, drake came to an immediate stop. He pointed to a liepard. A male one.

"Who are you?" He said. "Kunai," I said. "Your trainer, does he want to capture me?" It said. "A lot," I said. "Brandon!" Sunny screamed. Oh god. "How do you know my name?" The liepard said. "Oh silly, don't you remember me?" she said. I decided to find out if this was really "Brandon".

I pinned him to the ground and whispered the words: sunny to him. "Sunny?"he said. "Sunny!" He ran over to her and licked her. "How did you survive?" She said.

"I faked my death," he said.

That was it. I didn't trust him. Sunny threw a sad look at me for a second, then looked at Brandon.

I was crushed.

**How did you like this chapter? I liked it. I WROTE IT FOR YOU. The least you can do is R&R.**


End file.
